Bounty
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: HIATUS - Aerrowxoc, some FinnxPiper. The Storm Hawks rescue a girl from the Raptors and invite her to stay on the Condor and join the team. But her real identity is discovered when they visit her home Terra by chance.
1. Rescue from Raptors

Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. I had thought that i already uploaded the first chapter but it turns out i didn't and i haven't worked on this fanfic a lot so expect errors and lack of detail.

anyway, I do not own Storm Hawks, i only own my OCs and made up Terras.

* * *

"Come back here you thieving rat!" cried Repton as he and his Raptors chased after a masked rider. "You will pay for stealing my Solaris Crystal! Get her!" The Raptors sped up and circled around their target. "End of the line girly!"

Suddenly they heard a loud horn and turned to see the Condor. That meant only one thing: the Storm Hawks were here.

"Hey Repton! Don't you know four on one is unfair odds?" cried Aerrow as he jumped onto the wings of his Skimmer and wielded his dual swords.

_'The Storm Hawks! Just what I need. Father's probably got every Sky Knight squadron looking for me.'_ Thought the masked rider.

Within minutes the Storm Hawks had subdued the Raptors and forced them into retreat. "You just got lucky this time Storm Hawks!" cried Repton. He threw his boomerang towards the masked rider as it sliced right threw one of her wings.

Her ride began plummeting as a beam of smoke trailed from where Repton's boomerang hit.

"Radarr, get us in close!" cried Aerrow as Radarr piloted the sky ride towards the crashing one.

_'I'll have to use my glider to get in close. I can't risk my skimmer crashing down too.' _Once they were closer, Aerrow leapt off the wings and whipped out his glider and glided closer until he was right above the falling skimmer. He surprised when he quickly grabbed her upper arm and pulled her close to him as he pulled away from her crashing skimmer.

He pulled her body close so that his arms were wrapped around her waist and her around his shoulder, making them both blush. However, because they both looked away, neither saw the other. He glided back to his skimmer as they all flew back to the Condor.

"So why were the Raptors chasing you?" asked Piper.

"That's none of your business." Retorted the rider.

"Well excuse me." Replied Piper.

"Well, I suppose since you did save me, Repton was after me because I stole this from him." She said holding up a Solaris Crystal.

"You must be pretty good to be able to steal from the Raptors." Said Junko.

_'They haven't mentioned father at all. I know that other squadrons don't consider them legitimate; maybe father didn't let them know. Besides, they seem nice, maybe they won't take me back to father.'_

"Is there any place we can take you? A terra you want to go to?" asked Piper.

"Well I don't really have any where to go right now. I just sorted drifted from place to place, though now I can't do that any more." She replied.

"Why don't you stay here?" asked Aerrow.

"What?" cried Finn.

"It's the least we could do since we couldn't save your skimmer. Besides we have extra room." Continued Aerrow.

"Well…all right. It's been a while since I've stayed anywhere. The name's Cyrus."

Finn grabbed Aerrow and dragged him aside. "Dude! We don't even know anything about this guy!" cried Finn. When they turned to look at her, she removed the cloth over her mouth and put her goggles on her forehead. Finn's eyes instantly went all heart like. He dashed over to her. "Hey I'm Finn, sharpshooter." He said running his fingers through his blond hair.

"Why don't I show Cyrus to our spare room? Oh and Finn, she is so out of your league." Said Piper leading Cyrus down the hall.

"Well I give this girl a week before she starts digging the Finn." He boasted pointing at himself with his thumbs in his usual pose.

All of a sudden they heard Piper scream. They all ran over to Cyrus's new room.

"What is it? What's wrong?" cried Aerrow.

"Is that a phoenix crystal?!" cried Piper holding a large blade. The boys relaxed when they realized that Piper was just going crazy over a crystal. "But if it is, then there should be a phoenix!"

"Don't worry about that. The Phoenix that owned this crystal severed the connection over 2 centuries ago. If you love crystals so much you can check out all my other ones." Said Cyrus pulling out a bag and handing it to Piper.

Piper immediately, but gently, spilled it contents on the desk in the room. Even the guys were amazed by the number of crystals one young girl had with her.

"I've never seen so many different and rare crystals before in my life!" she squealed. "5 Firebolts, 4 Windstones, 2 Blocking Crystals, 7 Levitators, 2 Cloakers, 6 Frosters, 5 Velocity Crystals, 1 Chroma Crystal, 4 Geyser Crystals, 3 Nimbus Crystals and 4 Nitro Crystals. I think I might faint."

"How did you get so many rare crystals?" asked Junko.

"I've been around. Most of them I just found by chance. My favorite ones are that Phoenix Crystal and this." She said pulling out an identical blade, but the crystal was different.

"That's a blizzard crystal! That last time I saw one of those was with the Absolute Zeros!" squealed Piper once again.

"I see that you like crystals." Said Cyrus.

"Uh…yeah. I think crystals are pretty cool too." Said Finn trying to strike a cool pose.

"Give it up Finn. She's not interested." Said Piper.

"How do you know? Why don't we let the lady speak for herself?" said Finn.

"You want me to lie or tell the truth?" she asked.

"Truth." He replied.

"You're not my type." She stated.

Finn immediately did a little sad pouty face.

"I never said which one would make you feel better." Said Cyrus.

"I'm starting to like our new friend." Said Piper.

"Friend huh?" she said chuckling to herself. "I could get used to this."

* * *

So how was that? Not so horrible right?

Review!


	2. Griffin

**Hey, it's been a while, but I figured since I updated all my other fanfics, I'd update this one too. Ever since Storm Hawks season 2 ended, I stopped writing. There are a bunch of other shows after all, but I'm sure I'll get around to it once/if season 3 comes out...and it had better! AM I RIGHT?**

**I do not own Storm Hawks, only Cyrus and Griffin.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cyrus had managed to settle into her room on the Condor, though she didn't have much to settle in with. Her skimmer was still destroyed, meaning that she couldn't go anywhere. All she had with her were her clothes, weapon and the crystals that she let Piper admire.

She walked out onto the main deck where all the others were. "So where are we headed?" she asked.

"Terra Atmosia. We need to replace your ride sometime right?" replied Aerrow.

"That's very nice of you but you guys don't have to make unnecessary stops for my sake."

"It's our pleasure. After all, the Raptors did destroy it."

"Actually that's not entirely true…that wasn't my ride, I just stole that from Repton."

"What do you mean?" asked Aerrow.

"Come with me guys. There's something I want to show you." She said leading them to the harbor bay. They opened up the metal door and followed Cyrus onto the deck.

She stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled out into the clouds.

"What was that supposed to do?" asked Finn.

"Wait for it…"

They suddenly heard a beast's cry and a sky ride burst from the clouds below. But the strangest thing was that it was driving itself! The ride landed gracefully onto the deck as if someone had been riding it.

"Ok everybody saw that too right?" asked Finn.

"Yeah, did that thing just drive itself?" asked Piper.

"Oh yeah, this can only mean one thing: Wasteland pestilence." Said Stork. "Does everyone remember their secret code word?"

"Uh not exactly. Go ahead Griffin." Her sky ride suddenly began to transform before their eyes. Parts continued morphing that it was almost impossible to keep up with everything that was changing on it. Eventually it all stopped and a large griffin stood in it's place.

"Wow." Said Piper.

"This is Griffin." Said Cyrus.

"Uh…what exactly is he?" asked Aerrow.

"What isn't he? Griffin can scan any type of machine and assume it's form. His body is made up of these little cells that allow him to change shapes."

"Machines like…" started Finn.

"Like Skimmers." finished Aerrow.

"Bingo."

Everyone looked down at Radarr who stealthy sniffed Griffin, unsure of what this thing was. Griffin brought his head down to Radarr and met him face to face.

Radarr did his little growl but Griffin replied with a large shriek of his own. Radarr quickly hid behind Aerrow's leg.

"Relax, Griffin is totally harmless…except for when, you know, when we're fighting Cyclonians."

"Well now that the sky ride problem has been settled, how about we get back to hanging with the Finn." Said Finn

Griffin brought his metal claw harshly onto Finn's foot.

"Ah!" Finn did his little girl scream ad clutched his foot in pain and hoped about the hangar bay.

"Griffin is just a tad bit overprotective."

"Well Finn could use the discipline." Said Aerrow, causing everyone else to laugh at Finn's misery.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, not a lot of shit happens yet. **

**Be sure to check out my other fanfics!**

**Review!**

**~ZP**


	3. Impressive

**Hey fellas, sorry for taking so long but I'm in the middle of exam time and working on all my other main stories. Plus, I'm not really sure what to do in building up to the whole going to Cyrus' terra thing. Also, I'm fully aware that Cyrus is a boy name, but I won't spoil it for you.**

**There is a picture of Cyrus on the Deviantart now, link on my profile.**

**Review Replies:**

**cartoongal: **thanks, sorry for taking so long. Like I said, I'm mostly working on my other stories

**Difference: **yeah totally, Finn just hits on too many girls and gets shut down. I think since I'm pairing Cyrus with Aerrow I might put Finn with Piper. They just seem to go together as the girl who can't stand how annoying he is, but loves him for it lol

**Ninja: **thanks!

**Metroverse:** thanks

**I do not own Storm Hawks, only Cyrus and Griffin.**

**This chapter is very short and I'm not going to go in detail with the Talon fight.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Um…I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it looks like we've got some Talons," said Stork in the bridge.

The Storm Hawks, Cyrus and Griffin walked over to the window and saw a small Terra with domestic homes being raided by a few skimmers easily recognized as Talons.

"The Talons are raiding that Terra!" cried Piper.

"And the Storm Hawks will be there to stop them! Come on!" cried Aerrow, leading everyone to the hanger. He stopped when he noticed that Cyrus hadn't followed him. "Cyrus, you coming?"

"What? Me?" she asked.

"Yeah, you said you fight Cyclonians. Come on," he said, waving encouragingly.

Cyrus looked at Griffin, who nodded to her. "All right, let's kick some Talon butt."

Griffin transformed into his skimmer mode as Cyrus and the Storm Hawks dashed off the Condor towards the Talons. The Talons quickly saw this and prepared a counter attack, firing on the incoming Storm Hawks.

Aerrow and Cyrus easily dodged while Aerrow performed his signature move of jumping off his ride and onto his opponent's. He returned to his ride and coasted next to Cyrus.

"You're pretty light on you're feet, Aerrow!" Cyrus complemented.

"Thanks! Why don't you show my some of you're moves?"

"If you insist." Cyrus steered Griffin over to a Talon where Griffin promptly transformed and swung Cyrus right into the Talon, kicking him off his skimmer before Griffin soared under her to catch her back in his skimmer form.

"Impressive! You two make a great team!"

"Thanks!"

The residents thanked the Storm Hawks for their help and they were off on their way.

"Man, Cyrus, the way you kicked that Talon right off his ride…it was pretty hot…" said Finn, sliding his hand over his hair.

"Finn…" groaned Piper.

Piper's groan rang on deaf ears, but someone else's warning got through to the sharpshooter. Finn immediately looked up when he heard Griffin growl at him.

"Whoa! Whoa…take it easy!" squealed Finn as Griffin's left hand suddenly transformed into a blaster, which he pointed right at Finn.

"Griffin! Calm down!" Griffin looked at his human and backed off, but not before nearly biting Finn.

"You've got some friend, there," said Aerrow. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet him?"

"Well…when I was kid, I found this old cave on my home Terra and Griffin was just there. I took him home and hid him from my dad and he doesn't seem to have any memories of how he got there."

"Wow, either way, Griffin is very impressive," said Piper.

"He sure is," beamed Cyrus.

The others retired to their rooms while Stork continued pilot the ship. Cyrus stayed on the bridge with Griffin, who was always at her side. Aerrow walked up to her.

"That really was some skill you showed back there," said Aerrow.

"Thanks," smiled Cyrus.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Honestly…I taught myself how to fight."

"Really?" asked Aerrow, in disbelief.

"Yeah, my dad wasn't big on me learning to fight and I never had a trainer or anything, so I taught myself."

"That's…amazing…"

"Thanks," she said, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Hey, I've got a crazy idea…what would you say about joining the Storm Hawks?"

"Are you serious?" she asked, her face suddenly beaming with excitement and happiness.

"Yeah! You're a great fighter and I think you and Griffin would make great Storm Hawks!"

"I'd love to!" Cyrus suddenly embraced Aerrow, who was slightly taken aback. Cyrus quickly pulled away. "Sorry…it's just that…I've always wanted to be a Sky Knight and this is just getting me one step closer to it! Thanks Aerrow!" Cyrus dashed off to her room followed by Griffin.

"Um…Aerrow?" asked Stork.

"What is it Stork?"

"Do you think it's such a good idea to invite this girl into the team?"

"Of course! You say the way she took down those Talons! It was amazing!"

"I'm not doubting her fighting skill, it's just, you don't know anything about this girl."

"I know enough. Let's just say that I've got a good feeling about her."

* * *

**So yeah, Stork's not so sure about inviting someone they just met and know nothing about to join the Storm Hawks, but Aerrow's got a feeling about Cyrus, a good feeling. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next Chapter: The Storm Hawks discover the Talon Academy and send Aerrow and Cyrus in to shut it down.**

**Review!**

**~ZP**


	4. Fresh Meat

**Hi hi! I'm glad you like this fic! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts! Just so you know, I won't be working on this fic as much/hard as I will on other fics, so the standards of the story may not be up to the usual par.**

**Review Replies:**

**cartoongal: **wow thanks! I'll check out your stories when I have time. ;)

**Question: **thank you! I'm glad you went to my DA. Not everyone tells me so I can't be sure lol

**angel: **yeah me too, and I'm not sure...

**I do not own Storm Hawks, only Cyrus and Griffin.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Aerrow flew through the skies and saw Finn being chased by two Talons. "Finn! Talons on your tail!" Finn turned around and saw the Talons. He dove into the clouds and reappeared behind them, shooting them down with his crossbow.

Aerrow's eyes fell on another Talon flying directly towards him. "Huh, want to play chicken huh? Bet he blinks before I do!" he cried to Radarr. Aerrow and the Talon flew right for each other, neither showing signs of backing down.

Just before they made contact, the Talon veered off course and knocked her skimmer's wing right into another Talon's. She quickly pressed the pad on her chest to release her parachute, but it wasn't working.

Piper saw the flailing Talon. "Chute failure!" she cried.

"I got him!" cried Cyrus. Griffin transformed to his regular body and grabbed the Talon with his claws. They flew over to a small Terra and set the Talon down.

"Let's see if he's…" Piper pulled off the Talon's hood and everyone was shocked to see it was a little girl.

"He's a she, and she's just a kid!" cried Aerrow.

All of a sudden, a Talon flew in a grabbed the girl. "She's also one of ours," he said, before flying off with the girl.

* * *

"This is a new low, even for Cyclonia," said Aerrow while everyone gathered around him.

"They're making it look like being a Talon is cool by putting up posters and tricking kids into joining!" cried Piper as she tossed one of their advertising posters onto the main table.

"Whoa cool! Roller coasters!" cried Finn holding up the poster admiring it and falling for it's obvious trap.

"Finn, get serious!" cried Piper.

"What? I'm just saying."

"We need to infiltrate this place and shut it down! I'll go undercover as a new recruit and see who's the one running this academy," cried Aerrow, slamming his fist into his other hand in determination.

"You'll need someone to go with you. You can't do it alone," said Piper.

"How about Cyrus?" suggested Junko.

"Me?"

"Yeah, none of the Cyclonians don't really know her so she shouldn't be recognized," said Junko.

"Junko does have a point. Sending someone that the Cyclonians don't even know would better help our cover," said Piper.

"So it's settled. Cyrus and I will infiltrate the Talon Academy!"

* * *

The Cyclonian ship landed on a small Terra where a tall building and landing strip stood. Griffin had taken them to a Terra that was holding sign ups for the Academy. Cyrus insisted that Griffin return to the Condor, but Griffin refused to leave her.

When the ship door opened Cyrus and Aerrow stepped out along with a bunch of other kids. Aerrow pulled out the Chroma crystal that Cyrus had lent him to disguise himself.

"So how long will this Chroma crystal keep me disguised?" he asked.

"Long enough for us to finish our job." She replied. "It's just too bad none of the others could come."

"Don't worry about it. Stork, Junko and Radarr would stand out too much and if Piper came too, it would arouse suspicion and Finn…"

"Wow this is soooo cool!" cried a kid marveling at the training skimmers.

"Finn would fit right in.," said Cyrus.

"You totally just read my mind," replied Aerrow. "Are you sure we should have brought Griffin?"

"It's not really my say. Griffin doesn't like leaving me. But he can stay disguised as one of those practice skimmers."

Just then they heard to motor of a Heli-blade and looked up to see Snipe. "Snipe! I should've known that he was behind this." Said Aerrow as the aircraft landed.

"Who's he?" she asked.

"Snipe's one of the Cyclonian top commanders. He's not the brightest, but he makes up for it in brute strength." Explained Aerrow.

As Snipe stepped off his ride, the other kids marveled at his Heli-blade. Cyrus, Aerrow and the other kids formed a line as Snipe stepped in front of them and proceeded to walk along the line they had formed.

"Do you know what I see when I look at you: future Talon fighters of the Cyclonian empire!" he shouted with pride, which fired the other kids up but only made Cyrus and Aerrow roll their eyes.

"I'm Sergeant Snipe, and you'll answer to me. Fame and fortune await you during your service to Master Cyclonis. Your future begins right through those doors!"

"This guy's just full of hot air, huh?" asked Cyrus, making Aerrow laugh.

They proceeded through the door where they were given training suits and the boys were "given" mandatory haircuts.

"Did you have to cut the hair?" cried Aerrow walking out with his lousy haircut.

"Don't worry, it'll grow back," giggled Cyrus as Aerrow only sulked in the loss of his cool hair.

Immediately after, they lined up for their first training session.

"Hey look, fresh meat," said an older boy with brown hair. His eyes scanned down the line of new recruits. Most of them looked like total nerds and that they wouldn't look like they'd last long as a Talon. His eyes stopped at a girl with short, pale green hair. _'Hm, she's cute.'_

"It takes a lot to be a Talon. It takes guts! It takes brains to see past they lies that those Sky Knights try to enforce on you. So forget who you used to be, you belong to Cyclonia now. You belong to me," said Snipe.

He went down to the end of one line and looked one kid in the eyes. "What's your name kid?"

"Garret sir," the kid replied.

"Yeah well now you're Porkchop." Snipe continued down the line giving nicknames as he went. "Floptop, Mousy, Digger, Little Pete, Big Pete…and who are you?" he asked Aerrow.

"Aerrow!" he felt Cyrus nudge him. "Oh…uh…Harold? My name's Harold."

"Yeah well now you're Barrel…like a barrel of monkeys. Get it? Haha, I'm so smart." Cyrus giggled at his silly nickname. "And I'm calling you Giggles."

"Now that that's done. Everyone mount up!" Everyone walked to the trainer sky rides but Snipe pulled Aerrow back. "Not you, you're gonna be riding that." He said pointing at a busted old ride that would fall apart in seconds.

"Sorry Harold," said Cyrus walking to a ride. She almost said Aerrow but she remembered that they had to keep their cover. The ride she walked up to lightly nudged her. _'Griffin…_' she thought.

"Just to make things interesting, you'll be battling a Sky Knight," said Snipe.

Cyrus and Aerrow gasped. But Snipe pulled out some remote controlled sky rides piloted by dolls that looked like Aerrow, Finn, Piper and Junko.

"Hm, doesn't even look like me," said Aerrow.

"I dunno, he's got the hair right," said Cyrus.

"The Storm Hawks want you to think that they're the good guys but they're nothing but hoodlums that try to mess up Master Cyclonis' plans. I'll be controlling the drones so you'll have to beat me," said Snipe ascending into the air followed by the drone Storm Hawks.

The other recruits got into the air too, but Aerrow had trouble considering he was riding pure crap.

The drones began firing at the recruits while Aerrow had just pulled off the ground. Cyrus looked behind her and saw the drones. Aerrow tried to fire at them but since his ride was crap, they just sparked up in his face. All of a sudden Aerrow leapt off his rides and landed on the drones.

"Looks like you've got some competition Top Dog," said a friend of his.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that."

Aerrow smashed the controller lights on the drones and jumped back onto his rides. Snipe's controller sparked up and exploded, causing the drones to crash and fall into the ground.

Aerrow and Cyrus flew next to each other. "You know, I like the drone Finn. He doesn't talk that much." Aerrow laughed.

"Playtime's over get down here now!" cried Snipe.

Because Aerrow embarrassed him, he made them scrub the bathroom as punishment. "Totally worth it," he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Cyrus walked down the hallway, exploring the Academy better.

"Hey babe." Cyrus turned around and saw Top Dog and his friends.

"Excuse me? Did you just address me as 'babe?'" she asked.

"Yeah. You know, there aren't a lot of girl in the Academy. And the ones here are no where near as cute as you," he said, flicking her chin while giving her a devilish smile.

"Listen boy, I've had many suitors come on to me with lines as cheesy as yours. You're way out of my league." She pushed Top Dog aside and continued down the hall.

"Nobody talks to Top Dog like that…" he muttered.

Cyrus ignored Top Dog and continued down the hallway but stopped when she heard Snipe's voice.

"We've got a great bunch of recruits. They'll be perfect for our invasion of Terra Tranqua," said Snipe talking on a radio.

Cyrus gasped and began silently walking away, but Snipe caught her. "Hey, Giggles, you lost?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah. I was looking for the…uh…kitchen! Yeah the kitchen."

"Well since you're so eager to get there, you wouldn't mind peeling the spiny spuds for dinner," laughed Snipe walking back into his office.

"Why couldn't I have said the library?" Cyrus groaned. All of a sudden someone tossed a pair of gloves in front of her.

"You'll want to put those on if you don't want to rip your hands to shreds." Cyrus turned around and gasped when she saw the same girl she rescued the other day. "I'm Lynn."

"It's you!" she cried.

"Heard of me huh? The hotshot who got busted back to basics for chickening out against the Storm Hawks." She angrily peeled a spiny spud.

"Uh…yeah, I heard about."

* * *

Aerrow stood up and admired the clean bathroom. "Now that's what I call clean!" he exclaimed. He turned around when he heard someone kick over a bucket and saw Top Dog and his two friends.

"You missed a spot."

"You really don't want to fight me," Aerrow said, walking up to Top Dog.

"And why is that?"

Aerrow was about to rebut him, but he remembered to keep their cover. "Uh…because you'll get in trouble with Snipe."

"Sarge made me Top Dog for a reason," said Top Dog, pushing Aerrow to the floor. "I'm the best here newbie, and don't you forget it!"

Tired from all the work Snipe made him do, Aerrow collapsed on his bed and sighed. "So much for dinner…"

"Aw, it wasn't all that great. This place isn't all that great," said one of the new recruits. "I thought being a Talon would be cool, but now I'm not so sure. They don't even have a roller coaster!"

"Yeah…" agreed the other kids.

"Then leave, what's stopping you?" asked Aerrow.

"Getting dumped in the Wasteland for starters," said Top Dog, entering the dorms with his goons. "Didn't you hear the Sarge? We belong to Cyclonia now. Sorry you missed dinner, we brought you some leftovers." Top Dog lifted a bucket off the floor and dumped spiny spud skins all over Aerrow's bed.

All the other kids gasped at what just happened.

"What are you gonna do?" taunted Top Dog, throwing the bucket at Aerrow who easily caught it.

Aerrow was ready to jump on Top Dog, but one of the kids stopped him. "Harold don't! That's Top Dog!"

"Not for long!" Top Dog moved to punch Aerrow, but he held up the bucket, making Top Dog punch it instead. He pulled back his hand in pain. Aerrow smirked as he set the bucket on the floor. Once Top Dog recovered he charged at Aerrow, but slipped on the bucket and landed on his back. Once he sat up, the bucket landed right on his head.

The kids laughed and rejoiced, but their noise attracted Snipe's attention.

"What's going on here?" The room immediately went quiet.

"Just teaching on old dog some new tricks, Sarge."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! The next chapter will be the conclusion of the Talon Academy episode. What other episodes should I do? I want to do a couple more chapters before going to Cyrus' home Terra.**

**Review!**

**~ZP**


	5. Down With Cyclonia

**Here's the next chapter. I'm not that into this fic as I am my other ones so it may not be as well written (by my standards, I'm trying not to sound like a prick) as my other stories, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to everyone to reviewed, faved and alerted.**

**Review Replies: **

**Question: **thanks, and yeah. Frankly I wouldn't like being called 'babe'.

**angel: **glad you like and thanks for the suggestions, I'll see what I can do ;)

**cartoon: **thank you thank you! I'm really glad you like it. More to come.

**I do not own Storm Hawks, only Cyrus and Griffin.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Aerrow, you've got to lay low on the practical jokes!" cried Cyrus.

"Aw come on, you thought it was funny too," he said with a coy smile.

"Yeah, I did, but you're drawing far too much attention to yourself. Snipe's almost got you cleaning the entire building!"

"Hey, don't worry. We're almost done here anyway. I'm just trying to have some fun."

Later the next day, everyone had to do a hike while carrying equipment. "We must have run a hundred miles in this gear," sighed Cyrus dropping the pack.

"Beat's wrangling skoates. That's what I'd be doing back on my Terra," said Lynn

"Don't you ever think about all the horrible things you'll be doing as a Talon? All those innocent people?"

"No! But I can't go home now."

"What if I told you that you could?"

"I'm listening," said Lynn, leaning in close.

"I'm here with the Storm Hawks. I was the one that saved you when your parachute failed and we want to help you now."

The look on Lynn's face gave her the sign that she wasn't interested in getting help from the people who sent her back to basic training. But her expression turned into a smile.

"Heh, Storm Hawks spy." Lynn and Cyrus looked over to see Top Dog, who had overheard their conversation. "Sarge! She's from the Storm Hawks, I heard her say it."

Snipe turned around. "Storm Hawks? I knew there was something off about you, but I don't recognize you. That must make the other one…Aerrow, the Sky Knight!"

Aerrow held up the Chroma crystal that Cyrus had lent him and the illusion wore off.

"Gather around class, I'm gonna show you how to SMASH a sky knight!" cried Snipe, walking over to Cyrus.

"Trust me, you don't want to do that," smirked Cyrus.

"Oh? And why not?" asked Snipe.

Cyrus pointed over to the parked skimmers. Snipe looked over along with all the other kids just as one of the skimmers suddenly changed to a red color and transformed. Griffin stood proud and rushed over to Cyrus when he saw Snipe holding his mace threatening.

"Whoa…" cried all the kids.

"Meet my partner, Griffin. He doesn't take kindly to people who threaten me…especially Talons," said Cyrus.

"Aw come on, Cyrus, no need to scare Snipe. Why don't we let him fight someone almost in his league?" suggested Aerrow.

"I think you're right, Aerrow. Stand down, Griffin," she said.

"I have to warn you Snipe, you're making a big mistake." Aerrow held up the toothbrush that he used to clean the other cadets' boot and Snipe Heli-blade and motioned with his index finger for Snipe to come.

Snipe held his mace over his head and charged at Aerrow. He brought his weapon down to attack Aerrow, but he easily jumped back and hoped over Snipe. Top Dog charged at Aerrow with the training padded staffs. Aerrow easily tripped him and took the staff.

"Thanks." He said stuffing the gross toothbrush into Top Dog's mouth. Snipe made a move to attack Aerrow again, but he easily blocked it with the staff. "They made it seem like being a Talon was cool, but do you know what they have planned for you?"

"To be heroes in the service of Cyclonia!" shouted Snipe.

"You're gonna be leading an invasion on Terra Tranqua: innocent and unharmed people!"

"My cousin lives there," said one kid.

"And don't you want your cousin to be ruled by Cyclonia?" cried Snipe.

"No!" cried Lynn. "Down with Cyclonia!" Other kids followed her example, shouting "Down with Cyclonia" along with her.

Snipe turned around and saw the kids charge him all at once. Cyrus turned and saw Top Dog run back into the building. "Not good, Griffin!"

"Cyclonia command, this is the academy. The Storm Hawks are here!" Griffin burst into the room, startling Top Dog who let out a girly shriek. He pulled Top Dog back outside and threw him into a small cage. The kids followed suit and tossed in a completely tied up Snipe.

"Great work guys. Just so you know, Top Dog called for an elite group of Talons to wipe us out." Said Cyrus.

The excitement and enthusiasm from the victory quickly wore off as the grins and smiles on the kid's faces were quickly replaced with frowns and gaping jaws.

* * *

**I know I said that this chapter would be the end of the Talon Academy episode, but honestly, I got lazy and didn't feel like finishing it off. But the next chapter will be the conclusion, guaranteed. **

**Thanks for all the support and don't forget to review!**

**~ZP**


End file.
